


Tazas de té entre vecinas

by Fallon_Kristerson



Series: Calendario de adviento 2017 [15]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 07:43:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15092255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallon_Kristerson/pseuds/Fallon_Kristerson
Summary: Si alguien le preguntaba a Bolivia cómo se veía lo chileno, ella no sabría qué responder.





	Tazas de té entre vecinas

Removió el azúcar en el té, oyendo por un momento solo el tintinar de las cucharas contra las tazas. Manuela, metida en ese traje de oficina color ratón, se veía menos intimidante y muchísimo más amargada que de normalidad. Julia traía una falda negra que le llegaba por encima de las rodillas y una blusa blanca con bordados de coloridas flores que le daba un toque andino a su por demás formal atuendo. No podía decir que fuera algo casual, siempre algo debía denotar quién era ella, aunque fuera un pequeño detalle en su falta o un sombrero o el actual par de aretes. Siempre y sobre todo en situaciones así. Era raro porque podía observar actitudes similares en su hermano o en Daniel o Francisco, pero cuando miraba a Manuela, no hallaba nada que pudiera definir como  _chileno_. Era algo que se daba también con Martina, pero ella no le era importante. (Ni le extrañaba o lo esperaba. Martina era, según Julia, lo menos latino que habitaba aquellos lares.) Tal vez era porque solo se veían en situaciones así, por política, por reuniones formales a las que Manuela solo atendría vestida de gris, negro y blanco, taconeando apresuradamente de un lado para otro como si le faltaran horas en sus días. Y no era como si, ni bien abriera Manuela la boca, se le saliera todo lo chileno. Pero a Julia le faltaba lo visual, y es que, a pesar de conocerla ya por tantos años, si alguien le preguntaba cómo se veía lo chileno, Julia no tendría idea de qué decir.

(Tal vez Miguel sabría, pero no quería pensar en eso.)

Se mordió el labio y bebió un sorbo, con cuidado. El té seguía muy caliente, pero le apenaba no hacer ni decir nada, por lo que prefería quemarse la lengua a estar ahí sentada como una estúpida. Al removerse, la falda se le subió un poco, o al menos así lo sintió ella, pero no se la acomodó porque ya lo había hecho hace poco no más. Chile había dejado su taza a medio tomar en la mesita y ahora se ocupaba con un librito flaco de título desconocido para Julia. Al parecer estaba en inglés.

Luego de un rato, Manuela alzó la mirada y se encontró con la de Julia. Bolivia se mordió el labio.

–¿Cuándo sale tu vuelo? –quiso saber Chile.

–Mañana por la tarde.

–¿O sea?

–A las cinco y media.

–Ya –murmuró Manu y dejó su libro en la mesilla–. Así que aún vas a estar un rato acá.

Había algo en el timbre de su voz que le erizaba los pelos de la nuca, mas se mantuvo compuesta. Respondió que sí, pero que no tenía que molestarse en cuidarla hasta entonces, que no se perdería. Chile no respondió y Bolivia tragó. Recordaba lo que Miguel contó de la última vez que fue a ver a Manuela, la manera en que trató de hacerlo parecer una mera visita diplomática, pero como a la vez sonreía y le comentaba que "Manu ahora tiene un cuy más en su depa".

Tal vez, mientras bebía otro sorbo, Julia se preguntaba qué debía hacer para poder ver también ese cuy.


End file.
